Hatoful boyfriend- The Journey through a book pages
by FrowerssX
Summary: It started out like any other normal day. That was until Ryouta was driven by an unknown force to a book with Sakuya by his side. Curious, the two birds open the book just to be magically teleported to another world . The only way back home is to place the book back in the castle library. Easier said than done when villains are trying to kill you...
1. Chapter 1

This was truly exhausting. Why Ryouta was still doing this, he had no idea. It's been a year for goodness sake! Just because he happened to be in the same class with the most annoying bird he knew didn't mean he still had to walk him to school. The other bird knew his way to school now, they both knew that. In fact, the one and only Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane often pointed that out. It's usually after they made it to the school.  
This was all Mr. Nanaki's fault.  
If he didn't start to cry when Ryouta said he would prefer walking a hungry lion back to its cave than walk this arrogant bird to school, then he wouldn't be in this mess! Hiyoko always said he was a soft touch and she was right. Like always…  
Ryouta sighed lovingly when the thought of Hiyoko entered his mind. She didn't know it but Ryouta loves her, he really did.

While Ryouta was crushing over his female human friend again. Sakuya, or rather the snob as Ryouta likes to call him (in mind only) watched on. Why was he watching Kawara, you ask? Well, that's because the idiot was too busy in his own thoughts than pay attention to where he was going. If Sakuya didn't do anything the Rock Dove would walk straight into a lamppost. The very lamppost that was still wonky from his last crash. He knew that Ryouta disliked his way of thinking and his attitude. However, the other male already spent enough time in the infirmary. With that in mind, Sakuya gently moved him more to the side.  
The two birds walked past the lamppost unhurt.  
There, Sakuya was a better friend than both of them thought.

During lunch, Sakuya wanted to take back that thought. His "friend" was acting rather odd.  
"Can you hear that?" Ryouta asked looking at Sakuya who was getting rather annoyed at stopping and starting. At this rate, it'll take an hour to walk down one corridor.  
"Hear what?" Sakuya asked rolling his shoulders too loosen up his feathers. It was too hot inside and if Ryouta didn't hurry up he will go outside alone.  
"I want to go to the Library" Ryouta suddenly announced making both birds look at each other in surprise. None of them knew why Ryouta said that. Not even Ryouta himself, it was like the words worked his mouth. To make things worse his legs were now moving on their own, making him walk to the library.

Ruffling his feathers again, Sakuya hurried along wondering why he wasn't leaving Ryouta alone, all ready.  
Together, the two birds walked into the empty library. Wait, no, not empty. The Moaning Dove, Nageki Fujishiro, was sat in his usual corner, a book open on the desk in front of him.  
Still following Ryouta, Sakuya ended up standing in front of the smaller bird. They hardly knew each other. Ryouta only knew Nageki because of Hiyoko and his habit of bending books to wide. While Sakuya, only knew him because of Ryouta. They have had conversations before the three of them. However, Nageki does a great impression of a wall most of the time so talking to him is an effort.

"Have you heard of a book called "The magical Book of a mysterious World's" Nageki?" Ryouta asked before snapping his mouth shut. Seriously, that was not him! His beak and voice are working on their own! Like if someone or something is controlling him...No, that's impossible.  
"Yes" Nageki answered before flipping up book he was reading so the other two birds could see the cover.  
"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to come here for a book? The last thing I knew, we were going to go outside. If I could sweat I would be drenched" Sakuya huffed in annoyance before he shook his whole body, he's been itchy all day but he dare not peck at himself. One of noble birth cannot peck their feathers like some of the older breeds.

Meanwhile, Ryouta was staring at the book in Nageki's wings. Suddenly, his wings moved on their own and he was trying to rip the book away from Nageki. The two birds looked like two chicks fighting over a toy.  
"What are you doing, Ryouta?!" Nageki shouted in shock while he showed strength that no ill and weak bird should have.  
"Enough!" Sakuya screamed before hitting both birds over the head and taking the book himself.  
Now with the book in his wings, Sakuya looked down at it. The book was disgusting. Rotten with mold with the spine so torn it was a miracle that the book was still in one piece. The covers of it were dark green and the only thing on it was gold writing that spelled out the books name on both sides.  
Slowly and carefully, Sakuya opened the book from the middle. Whatever the book was it had to be something special for Ryouta to turn aggressive.

However, what Sakuya saw just made him angry  
"Could one of you please tell me why you're fighting over a blank book?" He angrily asked struggling to keep his temper. Honestly, the things he put up with is unbelievable.  
"Blank? Maybe if your beak wasn't pointed upwards like a Show dog's nose you could read it?" Nageki sarcastically said his beak somehow in a smirk. And yes, before you ask. Sakuya and Nageki didn't get along. They got off the wrong foot and ever since then, there has been a challenge of who could think of a better insult between them. Sakuya usually wins.

However, for once, Sakuya didn't say anything back as he turned the book around for the other two males to see.  
"WHAT?!" Nageki screamed in confusion flapping his wings so much it was a wonder that he wasn't flying. "But, but...I was just reading it! I swear!"  
"What was it about?" Sakuya asked his voice carrying doubt while he slapped Ryouta's wings away from the book. No way was he letting the male have the book after he acted like a child.

"It was a non-fiction. It had magic, dragons, a kingdom and...and"  
"And?" Sakuya asked being the only one who was listening. Ryouta was still trying to get the book off him.  
"I...I can't remember" Nageki stuttered and that sentence seemed to snap Ryouta out of whatever trance he was in as he turned to look at the smaller bird.

"What do you mean you can't remember?!" He shouted, that was impossible! Nageki always remembers the book he reads! "I must want this book for a reason!" Ryouta shouted gesturing at the destroyed book still in Sakuya's wings. Because all he knew was that he wanted that book and if Sakuya didn't give him it to him soon...Well...That thought horrified Ryouta.  
Meanwhile, Nageki was trying not to freak out. Why couldn't he remember?! His mind was blank as those pages Sakuya showed him. Every time he tried to remember all he was welcomed with was darkness. Like something had taken his memories away.

"Well, whatever the reason, we're not going to find out. Since the book is blank, I say we throw it in the b-" his sentence was stopped there by a body. Nageki jumped on his chair in shock as he watched the Sakuya and Ryouta roll around on the floor, fighting. The two males may not always see eye to eye but he thought they were friends! Not only that, but Ryouta was against violence!  
He didn't know what to do. He was too weak from his illness to pull the two males apart. And his loving brother Hitori would smother him if he got hurt. Not to mention that he would give said brother more reason to see the cute doctor. (Hitori's words not his) It isn't like Nageki didn't like the doctor because he sorta did. The bird was a genius and was working tiredly to find a cure for his illness. Why? He says for research but Nageki says it was because he was trying to get in his brothers bed or nest or whatever you want to call it.

Shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts, Nageki was about to fly over to the book that was beside the two fighting birds. Before two white birds suddenly flew by. One parted the fighting birds looking like he was ready for murder. While the other flew to Nageki to give him the book. Now parted from Ryouta, Sakuya shook his body again hoping that his feathers weren't messy or worse. He then looked at the bird who stopped the fight, ready to thank him. Until he saw who it was...  
Of course, whenever he's in trouble his personal white knight comes to rescue him.  
Yuuya, Sakuya's older half brother was stood between him and his attacker looking very confused.

"Ryouta, what the hell are you doing?! If I didn't recognize you I would have beaten you up for attacking my little brother" at that moment Yuuya looked at Sakuya and to his bleeding scratch on the side of his face. Meanwhile, Sakuya who didn't bother about a little scratch (it wasn't the first) was watching Ryouta holding his head in his wings.  
"What is wrong with me? This isn't me. Why do I want that stupid book so much?" The rock dove whispered, his voice was shaking now and it sounded so heartbroken. Before Sakuya could say anything, a window smashed and a small and rather round Luzon bleeding-heart was standing on the table in front of Nageki.  
Oh great...  
What does this over imaginative bird want now? Even Ryouta didn't look happy to see him.  
"White Mage!" Anghel shouted loudly as he hopped around in a circle to look at everyone before looking straight at Sakuya.

Err, when did Sakuya become the White Mage? Did he miss the memo?  
"It is a great success to you that The Seeker hasn't gotten the book. Only the hands of the helpers can touch the book. If the hands of the fated touch it, then the journey through the pages shall begin!" Anghel said but what followed after was a deadly silence. Nobody had a clue what he was talking about. Not even Nageki who often understands the mystery that is Anghel.  
"Riiight...With that said, why don't we all calm down? Okosan can you please walk Ryouta home? I will take Sakuya to the infirmary to get patched up. Sound g-" "what about the book?! We cannot allow The Seeker to touch it! The Carrier is not strong enough to defeat any soul's power!"  
"The Carrier really?" Nageki muttered, he didn't know how to feel about this new title. Sakuya's name sounded so awesome but his…Yeah, he better not think about it. No one heard his muttering though, as the others looked at Yuuya. He's always the one with the plan.  
"Then stay with Nageki, I'm sure that Unzune will allow you to sleep over again. Then tomorrow, we'll meet here again and talk like adults about this" Yuuya smiled his famous flashing smile that could make any bird blush. If birds could blush that is.  
"Okay~!" Yuuya said still pulling his winning smile that knocked Sakuya sick but made both Nageki and Ryouta blush a little. With a wing on Sakuya's shoulder Yuuya pushed him forward out of the library "Let's get you to the doctor"  
" NO! Bringer of Justice you must not! The Wizard of-" "Tomorrow, Anghel" Yuuya interrupted hurrying out of the room and down the corridor.  
"So…What really happened?" Yuuya asked once they reached the stairs "I know you, you would have attacked back-" "usually my attacker isn't suffering a metal breakdown. Tomorrow's talk better have some answers. Something possessed Kawara today and I'm going to find out what"

The next day, everyone was sat around a large table ready to have the promised discussion. Like Yuuya said, Hitori, Nageki's brother, allowed Anghel to sleep over at their house. Not like he has ever said no but this time it seems Nageki was losing his patience.  
"Anghel, I swear, if you go on about how to protect this stupid book one more time, I will burn the damn thing!"  
"You cannot! Destroying the book will kill the cursed hands!"  
"Will you two stop it!" Sakuya snapped banging his wing onto the table shutting the two birds successfully. With silence now filling the air, Sakuya looked over to his Rock Dove Pigeon friend who was sat next to the strongest and biggest Fantail he has ever met. Not like he would ever admit that out loud to the bird that was called Okosan. Ryouta looked like if he was dragged through a bush by the human girl Hiyoko, shifting in his chair like a child on Christmas. "Please tell me you still want that stupid book"  
At once Ryouta sighed and sunk down in his chair, that was a yes if there was one.  
"Why on earth would you want a blank book that was once about Dragons, magic and murderous villains?"  
"It is the books curse!" Anghel suddenly said very loudly making everyone on that table thankful that there was no scary teacher that could tell them off for just noise.  
"If you're not going to help don't talk" Sakuya muttered giving Anghel a dagger glare  
"Anghel, Sakuya's right" Yuuya said softly "I say we should go what Nageki said and just burn it. I've got marshmallows"  
Everyone thought Yuuya was joking with that sentence until he actually pulled a large bag of marshmallows from under the table.  
"COOOO! (Okosan likes that idea!)"  
"You must not! The book cannot burn until the fated go on its journey but we cannot go on its journey. Our bond is not strong enough."

Before anyone could say anything back to that, the library doors burst open and Hiyoko walked in before taking the empty seat next to Ryouta. None of the boys were expecting her but they were all glad to see her. She brought them back to reality and forget this madness about books.  
"What you guys up too? You having a group meeting and never invited me?!"  
"Ryouta acted insane yesterday and we just agreed on a plan to stop it"  
"It sounds bad when you put it like that" Ryouta muttered sinking in his chair even more. He's already feeling terrible about hurting Sakuya yesterday, feeling ashamed for his behavior but now he's embarrassed in front of the girl he liked. He would question if things could get worst if it wasn't for the fear of that question proving that yes, things could get worse.  
"Does, you wanted a blank book, that's apparently magical in Anghel's fantasy world, so much that you attacked me for it yesterday. Sound any better?"  
"No…"  
"We're getting off topic, we sh-" "the book that's in Nageki's wing?" Hiyoko asked leaning over the desk to look at the old and damaged book closer.  
"It's tacky…You should bur-" suddenly she stopped mid sentence as she stopped leaning over the desk and stood in front of it. Her stance changed from relaxed to tense and her eyes widened.  
Then it happened…  
Without any warning, Hiyoko, moved as fast as lighting, ripping the book out of Nageki's wings before throwing Anghel across the room and wrapped her strong hand around Ryouta's body before slamming him down onto the book on his bird butt.  
"OW! Hiyoko!" Ryouta cried now stuck in a crushing hold  
"Tosaka, what on earth are you doing?!" Sakuya shouted hopping onto the desk while Okosan flapped his wings in his chair cooing in shock. Meanwhile Yuuya and Nageki sat there frozen in shock. Hiyoko has just man handled her best friend…

Sakuya's voice must have snapped something, as the blank stare in the human girls eyes disappeared and she quickly let go of her small and fragile best friend.  
"I…I don't know…I just…My body moved on it's own"  
"Just like when I attacked you, Sakuya… Hiyoko and I must be drawn to this book, somehow"  
"Don't say you believe Higure's story of the book being magical" Sakuya said with a snort "he said you couldn't touch it, well, you're sat on it and nothing has happened"  
"Sakuya…You need to look again…" Yuuya said slowly so Sakuya did just to flap his wings in panic.  
The book…  
It was glowing!  
Before anyone could do anything or say anything, the books glow became brighter and brighter until a bright blue light filled the entire room with a loud whoosh nose.

When the next group of students walked into the library, the table where the group sat was now empty…

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A books world**

The first thing Sakuya noticed was that he was laid flat on a comfortable surface, it felt like he was on a cloud. The second thing he noticed was the smell of home-cooked bread that made his stomach growl. Nothing beats his mothers bread first thing in the morning…

"Wait" Sakuya thought suddenly opening his eyes to see a room he's never been in before. It was human, he could smell their sweat and recognized tall wooden cabinet that had seven draws and a tall wooden wardrobe. Looking next to that cabinet Sakuya saw a bunk bed against a wall which clearly had something underneath the blankets, a human if their size was anything to go by. However, that was the least of his problems, he just remembered what happened at the school. Kawara acting strange with aggressive longing for the book Nageki had read but couldn't remember even though to his eyes and everyone else's, the book was blank. Slowly, Sakuya moved his wings onto the human sized bed to push himself up to freeze in place. The only thing he could do was stare in shock and confusion. What he saw wasn't his wings…Oh no, what he saw were human hands!

Breathless, Sakuya moved his left wing only to watch the left hand of the human hand below his eyes move.  
"Impossible!" Sakuya shouted as he quickly jump out of the bed just to land on his face on the floor with a loud thud. With the bed blankets wrapped around his body that felt ridiculously long…Long arms, legs and torso, just like a humans. Hands like a humans…The very thought of everything being similar to a human was an impossible thought but yet…It was terrifying. A bird couldn't be a human! Sakuya never knew how the human body worked or how to control it! Moving as slow as a snail, Sakuya sat up to stare at his stupidly long human legs. Didn't humans have hairs on their legs? Because Sakuya sure didn't. Eyes traveling upwards Sakuya quickly covered what was no doubt a humans males…Well, Sakuya wouldn't think about it! Still moving slowly he stood up on wobbly legs that shook like leaves on a tree. Okay, human walking is the same thing as a bird wobble right? One foot in front of the other.

Easy

After one step forward Sakuya landed on his face again with a louder thud than before.  
"For goodness sake!" He screamed in anger looking down to his human hands that stopped his head from hitting the floor. Why was this so hard?!

To say Sakuya was frustrated was an understatement.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, ice ran along the entire floor running up the walls and before Sakuya could even blink the room turned into ice. Shocked Sakuya removed his hands from the floor just to see they were the colour of the ice. He flicked his fingers (that at least was easy to do) just to watch snowdrops blow in his face.

Had the ice traveled to his hands? Or was it his hands that caused the ice?

"Impossible" Sakuya muttered even though that word had no meaning at the moment. Sakuya knew what he should be doing right now. And that was walk out of this room, find his friends and make Anghel snap him out of whatever dream world he was stuck in right now.

Though that's easier said than done when you can't even walk!

*THUMP!*…*THUMP!*

Sakuya jumped three feet before swinging around to the bed that was in front of the one he woke on. Why was the bed suddenly making banging noises?  
"Hello?! Is anyone there?! Please, help me, please, I'm stuck in…Ice?! Why is there ice?!"

Oh…Right, there was a human on that bed…But wait! That voice!

Sakuya never thought he would be so happy to hear Ryouta Kawara's voice but he was over the moon. Grabbing the closest thing to him-which happened to be a lamp-he started smacking the now iced over blanket of the bed. Hit by hit, Sakuya slowly broke the ice until finally he saw two small human hands covering a face. Slowly, the hands uncovered the face and eyes opened…

Since when do humans have red eyes?!  
In fact, since when did humans have red eyes and messy dark blue hair?!

Even though it seemed like Ryouta's human form had strange features, Sakuya couldn't help but admit it was cute…And Sakuya thinks nothing is cute. Meanwhile, Ryouta was being rude as all he could do was stare up at the human boy that was leaning over him. He's never seen a human boy this handsome before. Ice blue hair and eyes with perfect pale skin that only the wealthy no doubt had. The boy had a pointed nose, a strong jaw and perfect eyebrows. His neat ice blue hair was brushed away from his eyes falling behind his human ears too neatly.  
"So…You're human too are you?" the boys mouth spoke.

It took an only a few seconds for Ryouta to recognize the voice. No other person could ever master Sakuya's posh French accent.

"Sakuya?"  
"Well done Sherlock "  
"But…But you're human! We're both human!" Ryouta stuttered as he climbed out of the ice grave he woke up in just to see a perfectly normal looking bedroom…Well, a normal looking bedroom covered in ice. Standing on his human legs Ryouta looked around before he looked back at Sakuya.

Yup, he was still a horribly handsome human

"This doesn't make any sense. How are we human? Where is this? Why are we here? Where is H-" "Kawara, will you stop asking questions that I do not know the answers to? The best thing we can do right now is leave this room. Perhaps, that will answer some of our questions…However, humans wear clothes right? Where do they keep them?" Sakuya said before he watched Ryouta's human cheeks turn five different shades of red having no idea how embarrassing it was for Ryouta to realize that yes, they were both naked humans. Moving quickly Ryouta walked to a wardrobe and tried to pull open the doors. Pull after pull the doors wouldn't move.

"The ice is stopping me…Why is there ice in here?" Ryouta asked as he almost turned to look at his friend again but stopping half way. He does not want to see Sakuya's naked body again.

"Oh" Sakuya said as he looked down to his ice covered hands but the thought of him having ice powers was childish and idiotic "I've got no idea" he continued while Ryouta still tried to yank open the wardrobes doors. After watching the Rock d-err, other boy pulling at the wardrobe door for a minute Sakuya sighed loudly. Ryouta might be the only bird Sakuya almost likes but that doesn't mean he isn't an idiot. Grabbing the lamp again Sakuya pushed Ryouta away from the wardrobe before he started to hit the lamp onto it. He managed to get the ice off the doors but he also managed to break the lamp but that didn't matter right now so he threw it in a corner. Opening the wardrobe doors he saw two piles of clothes sat at the bottom with their own notes.

"For The White Mage?" Sakuya read before Ryouta stood beside him "where have I heard that before?"  
"Wasn't that what Anghel called you before?" Ryouta asked looking down at the white and blue pile of clothes before looking at the brown and black one

"That means…I must be The Seeker"  
"The Seeker? What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Wait!" Ryouta cried as he suddenly stood up straight before taking in the ice covered room again…The ice…It was blue and white like Sakuya's human hands.

"White Mage…Sakuya…You must have ice powers!"  
"Don't be ridiculous"  
"Where else did this ice come from? Thin air?!" Ryouta snapped gesturing around the room with his human hands "plus you're hands are covered in ice! I bet you if you touch me you will cover me in ice! Come on, try it!" at that moment Ryouta held out his hand. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere if he denied Ryouta's claim Sakuya slowly held his friends hand. It only took a second for Ryouta's fingers to be covered in ice so Sakuya pulled his hand away quickly

"Haha! I knew it! Wherever we are it made you have ice powers! That means you caused the ice, which means you can get rid of it!"  
"How?"  
"What do you mean how?! Why don't you know how to unfreeze stuff?!"  
"This was an accident! I don't know how I did it! I just touched the floor and then the whole room was covered in ice"

"So we're stuck here?"  
"No, we use the other lamp over there to break the exit door open and I won't touch anything from now on"

"Why didn't I think about that?" Ryouta muttered scratching the back of his head with his left hand before picking up what he assumed was his pile of clothes.

Backs facing each other Sakuya and Ryouta got dressed in the human clothes…Or rather Ryouta did. When he turned around he saw that Sakuya got himself tangled in what looked like a white shirt. Awkwardly, Ryouta helped Sakuya get dressed

"Why do you know how to do this?" Sakuya asked while Ryouta fastened his grey belt that held up his white trousers  
"I grew up with a human friend remember?" Ryouta said finishing with the belt and moved to help Sakuya into a white cloak.  
"Why do you look like a Victorian human Mailboy?" Sakuya finally asked because it was true. Ryouta was wearing black pumps with horrid black socks that reached his human knees, black shorts, a brown dress shirt with a black jacket with an old man's golf ball hat. True, it only made Ryouta look cuter but it still looked ridiculous, the black cape that hung behind his back wasn't helping.

"Why do you get to look like a cool wizard?" Ryouta shot back taking a step back to look at his handy work. Unlike him, Sakuya looked awesome in his clothes. They were made to fit, hanging on his friends body perfectly. White trousers that were tucked in white winter boots. A ice blue shirt that was tucked into the trousers and a white sleeved cloak that had a hood.

"Because I'm a mage, you fool" Sakuya muttered before he took off the gloves that were on his pile of clothes off the side cabinet Ryouta put them on. Slowly, he put the white gloves on. "Now, break open the door would you?"  
"Sure" Ryouta said

The corridor outside the room they both woke up in was dark and damp. It looked like a corridor out of a terrible horror film. But at least it was warmer.

"So…You're apparently The Seeker. Do you have any idea where to go? Does your seeker powers draw you anywhere?"  
"Your trusting me after I basically got us in this mess?"  
"I've got no other ch-" *THUMP!*

"AHHHH!"

At that scream both boys looked upwards before hearing what sounded like mountains of books falling onto the floor above.  
"That was Nageki's voice"  
"Are you sure?" Sakuya asked looking at Ryouta in doubt because to him, it sounded like any other male scream.  
"I…I want to go to that room" Ryouta said before walking forward and towards the steps

"Kawara wait for me!" Sakuya snapped before hurrying to catch up with his friend but to only managing to successfully fall over "why can you walk without falling?!"  
"Human friend!" Ryouta called back

Reduced to crawling Sakuya followed Ryouta upstairs into a room that turned out to be a library. Ryouta was already pulling books away from a huge pile when Sakuya arrived in the room.

"He's under he-wait" Ryouta said pausing all movement and words there as he turned around seeing that Sakuya was on his hands and knees on the floor. "Your hands are touching the floor! Sakuya, your gloves stop your ice magic! Come and help me, stand up and take one step at a time"  
"Oh, you make it sound so easy!"  
"Oh come on, a smart bird like you can nail walking. It's child play" Ryouta smiled sweetly but Sakuya just glared at him  
"Flattering me will get you nowhere"  
"Sakuya, get your scrawny arse over here and help god damn it!" Ryouta snapped before turning around to pull more books of the huge pile "Nageki! Nageki can you hear me?!"  
"Ryouta?! Get me out from under here!"  
"Sakuya!"  
"Alright, I'm coming" Sakuya sighed as he slowly stood up and with shaking legs he slowly walked over to help Ryouta.

It didn't take long for the boys to uncover Nageki who was also human. Nageki had dark snot green shoulder length hair with perching orange eyes. Unlike Sakuya and Ryouta though, Nageki was already dressed in clothes. He was wearing a cream jumper that had a white shirt underneath with jeans. He looked overly casual compared to the two other boys.  
"Are you hurt?" Ryouta asked which made Nageki fall back on the pile of books that where still underneath him

"You're…"  
"Human, we know" Sakuya muttered  
"How?"  
"We don't know yet"

"Where are we? This isn't the school library" Nageki asked as he slowly sat up again before he felt something fall on his lap. Looking down he saw it was a small brown bag, on a golden plate were words that read: "Property of The Carrier"  
"The Carrier?"  
"Must be your name…Sakuya seems to be the White Mage while I'm The Seeker" Ryouta explained but Nageki's eyes widened like if he just remembered something. Suddenly he was digging inside of his little bag before he pulled out a book.

A dark green book with gold details with the name "The magical Book of a mysterious World's".

"The book Kawara fort me for? Why on earth is it in your bag?" Sakuya asked more confused than he was five seconds again if that was even possible. Nageki never answered as he looked the book over.

"It's not damaged" Nageki said as he showed the two other boys this careful not to hold the book too close to Ryouta. "And didn't Anghel call me The Carrier in the school library? Something's going on here" as he flipped the book to its last past to read the back cover. Before he flipped to the first pages within the book looking more and more horrified as he did so. That worried both Sakuya and Ryouta. What could possible wrong with a blank book?  
"Oh…My…God" Nageki breathlessly said before looking at the two boys standing over him confused "I…This is going to sound crazy but…The book…It's writing everything that's happening. Every word we say, every move we do, our thoughts, what happened in the library. Everything! The description at the back it's like any other story book"  
"Tell us what it says"  
"Five unexpected friends get trapped within the Magic pages of a book. The only way out is the book itself as they must put it back in its place in the castle Library. However, in forms they do not know and a bond that can easily break that may be not be easy. As there are powerful villains wanting their blood" Nageki read from the back page which made Sakuya pace up and down.

"So what? Are you saying we're stuck in some story book?!"  
"That's impossible!" Ryouta cried snatching the book from Nageki but all he saw was blankness. The front, back cover and the pages within the book were all blank to him. Nageki snatched the book back just to open it again  
"The Seeker was drawn to the magic book. He didn't know why but he needed to touch it. However, he didn't know that was what the book was waiting for. For his hand. As his hand would be the key to bring all the necessary characters into the books worlds"

"So, because Kawara touched that damn book we're stuck in it"  
"Worse, it seems we're the characters now" Nageki said, his words making Sakuya stop pacing.

"So, okay…Okay, let's just say this is real for a moment. You're saying that we have to find the two other main characters of this story to start our mission to get the book back to its library, while we somehow avoid murderous villains? It sounds like the dream vacation, I should go on holiday with you guys more often"  
"We didn't ask for this" Nageki hissed  
"No?! NO?! But he" Sakuya paused there to point at Ryouta "forced us into this mess anyways!"  
"How the hell was I meant to know this would happen?!"  
"Perhaps if you stopped and used your brain for more than a second you would have seen the obvious signs!"  
"Oh yes, because wanting to read a book always leads to being magically teleported to another world! I should have known that!" Ryouta shouted back not backing down, not this time. Not with this argument.

"Whatever hell we are going to be forced into it will be your entire fault"  
"You can't blame me for this. I was under a spell"  
"He's right, the book says so" Nageki butted in  
"What else does the book say? Does it say where to find the other two main characters?"  
"Nothing but what has already happened"  
"Oh, great" Sakuya sighed

"Wait, hang on…There's something else…Oh…It says its up to me to protect the book from the villains. In their hands our story will end"  
"What does that mean?" Ryouta asked

"It means we can die here if these villains get the book, Kawara…I guess that's why your called The Carrier. You must carry the book in your bag…Not a creative name to be honest"  
"Be sure to write an angry letter to the author of this book when we get home, will you?"  
"Your sass is being to annoy me" Sakuya hissed glaring over at Ryouta "this is what the book said about a weak bond. That we all can easily fall into hating each other if we do not play this carefully. From now on we must work as a team…And as team captain I recommend we look outside of…Well, wherever we are to look for these two other characters. There hasn't been a thump yet and it seems after you two that, that is the sign of a new character joining this story…Does everyone agree?" Sakuya said but he was welcomed by shocked expressions. Ryouta and Nageki didn't expect Sakuya to be that quick to make an actual mature plan.

"Let's do it" Nageki finally said as he stood up on shaking human legs before taking a step forward just to fall face first onto a pile of books.

"But Kawara has to teach us how to walk first" Sakuya sighed.

A walking lesson later, the three boys slowly walked down two staircases and to what looked like to be the front door of whatever building they were in.

"Oh, are you leaving?" a voice asked before Sakuya could get hold of the door handle. The voice made all three boys jump into the wall beside the door. Together, they all looked at a tall and handsome blonde haired male human. The man had sunlit hair with the softest amber eyes the three boys have ever seen. Even his voice was soft as honey…He was wearing a cream jumper with jeans  
"Be careful out there, differently you White Mage. Carrier. remember you have spray when he gets out of control"  
"Excuse me? I'm not a dog" Sakuya hissed offended at the very idea of being sprayed with water. Nageki however snorted in amusement.

"Who are you?" Ryouta asked  
"Me? Well, I'm The shield Master. My power is to protect your base-which is here by the way-form any harm…Now please be careful…I would hate if…If…*Sniff* anything *sniff* would happen" but then the man started to cry loudly.

"My god" Nageki said recognizing the crying straight away "it's Kazuaki!"  
"Mr Nanaki?!" Sakuya and Ryouta asked together as they looked at the man again. No way…This handsome, slim and well spoken man cannot be their always crying math teacher! No way! But as the man kept crying they soon changed their minds. This man was defiantly the overly emotional and always crying math teacher they hate to care about.

"We will be careful" Sakuya said before pushing the two other boys out of the building and once he slammed the door close he turned to them. "How does he being here make any sense?! He wasn't in the Library with us!"

"I…I guess the books magic took effect on all the people we know…"

"That means Hiyoko is here" Ryouta said looking around like if his female human friend would walk past them anytime soon.

"Not the time, Kawara." Sakuya muttered before turning to Nageki "there wasn't a thud before he appeared was there?"  
"No…I hoped your theory would be too"

"That would make things fair too easy" Ryouta muttered

"I agree…The two character we need to find aren't going to just pop out of thin a-" "Look! There he is!"

"He's so handsome!"  
"Ekkk! He looked my way! He looked my way!"  
"No, he looked my way!"

The sudden cries of female voices stopped anymore talking as the three boys walked curiously towards them. They ended up in an empty market square. Well, empty of shops not of people as there was a group of blushing women and girls trying and failing to hide in their crowds. Suddenly, a knight on a white horse with brilliant blue hair was seen riding towards the crowd. The knight's amour was gold and he had a sliver sword strapped to his belt. His eye colour matched his hair and he was indeed beautiful. Even with his thin slimmed black glasses.

"Move along! There are villains about!" the man shouted but that made Nageki and Ryouta looked over to Sakuya who sighed dramatically. Of course…If his half brother was going to be anything he'll be a knight.

"Of course, he gets the dramatic entrance with adoring fans…How fitting"  
"Do you think he's one of the two main characters?" Nageki asked

"He must be, look at him. Now he's truly my knight in amour. This will make his day and he won't shut up about it for a whole year…Sakazaki!" Sakuya said finishing off shouted as he walked forward.  
"Sakuya, wait" Ryouta suddenly said as he ran up beside his taller friend "I have a bad feeling about this…I don't feel any pulling"

"Oh please, Sakazaki won't ever hurt m-" before Sakuya could finish off his sentence a golden arrow hit his shoulder knocking him on his back.

"Sakuya!" Ryouta cried going onto his knees "oh god…Nageki, do you know any first aid?"  
"He's…n-not b-bleeding" Nageki stuttered  
"What?!" at that moment Ryouta looked at the arrow in Sakuya's shoulder just to see that yes, Sakuya wasn't bleeding. At that moment he looked over to Yuuya who was sat on his horse with a golden bow and arrow aiming straight at his head. Within an eye blink Yuuya let go off his bow and his trusty arrow flew at Ryouta's head. A body was suddenly over his and Sakuya got another arrow in his other shoulder.

"He's shooting at us!" Nageki gasped  
"Well done genius, worked that out yourself?!" Sakuya shouted before pulling out both arrows from his shoulder before standing up to face his brother. "Who the hell do you think you are?! How dare you shoot me!"

"We finally meet White Mage, I would say it's an honor but I would be lying…I've been waiting for you and your worthless friends" Yuuya said as he aiming his bow and arrow at Ryouta but Sakuya blocked his path.  
"Sakuya…His arrows, they don't hurt you" Ryouta whispered as he peaked throw the arrow whole in the back of Sakuya's cloak to see nothing but perfectly healthy skin. There was no blood or cuts. It was like if Sakuya hadn't just been shot.

"What the heck are you talking about?!"  
"Oh, you don't know? I'm afraid little brother that I'm your enemy, the one who will kill you"  
"Ha! I would like to see you try! Your arrows do nothing to me!" Sakuya laughed but then Yuuya dropped his bow and arrow and faster than an eye blink he threw a golden dagger. This time, blood came out of Sakuya's shoulder as the blade hurt right to the bone.

"You fucking bastard!" Sakuya screamed in pain, shock and anger  
"You think that's it? Oh…I'm just starting the fun, little brother" Yuuya laughed before more knights suddenly appeared surrounding the three boys.

"Erm, Sakuya…"  
"I know" Sakuya breathlessly said panic finally settling into his bone.

"It's time for your first fight, little brother…Let's just hope you're ready for it…"


End file.
